


Buried

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cat Ears, Cats, Children, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel





	Buried

Mikoto isn't fond of going on trips with her son these days. Aside from that fact that her back always hurts and her feet are swollen without walking long distances, the world is tense with the aftermath of the Third Shinobi World War, and she wants to shield her son from the violence and bloodshed of the world for as long as she can.

Still, this does not mean that she can leave her four-year-old at home alone while his father is busy at the police station and she is running the errands the clan head is not willing to do. One of her hands is occupied gripping one of his pudgy ones, and the other rests on her large stomach in the attempt to keep her balance. This is her third pregnancy, but she is still not used to the shift in her center of gravity.

Nekobaa greets her warmly with a friendly smile that wrinkles her entire face with ingenuity as her daughter's husband attempts to sweep around the cats that run around and her daughter rests with her hands on her stomach. She is a few months behind Mikoto, but still visibly pregnant, and Mikoto will have to remind herself to congratulate her after her official business is done. Itachi waves quietly and the cat resting in Ayame's lap stretches before jumping to the floor to rub against his legs.

She watches the old woman offer Itachi a white headband with cat ears that she knows her husband would call childish, but she only laughs as Itachi puts it on his head as if he isn't quite sure that's what he's supposed to do with it.

She follows Nekobaa into the back of the little shop, and watches her scoop up a black and white cat from where it sleeps on a box with the _uchiwa_ symbol of her clan. Though their clan has always trained ninneko, she is only there to retrieve the munitions the Uchiha clan keeps in Sora-ku; her husband won't share why he needs them, which she's sure means it's something only meant for the more important members of the clan to know. She puts the cat on the ground and it goes to sleep right where she puts it down, making Mikoto laugh, before she gratefully accepts the paper bombs and scrolls that she knows she isn't allowed to read from the old woman. Her grey hair fans out behind her as she turns, swiftly putting the sleeping cat back on the now-closed box.

When Mikoto turns around, she finds her son squirming on the floor, a heavy orange cat laying on his chest and licking his nose while a grey tabby bats at his arms while he squirms in the attempt to get away from the cat. She laughs at the image, watching for a moment as two more cats approach and sniff at him before deciding that they aren't very interested in whatever the little boy is doing with the other two. Nekobaa goes to scold the cats, but Mikoto stops her, approaching Itachi and petting the cat on his chest as he pouts at her, headband unbalanced on his head so one of the ears is closer to his forehead while the other brushes against the floor.

Eventually, Ayame picks the orange cat up again and the grey tabby wanders off on its own. Still, Mikoto laughs at the image of her buried son on the way home while he pouts.


End file.
